


The Catchy Song

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: This Song is gonna stuck in your Head [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cute, Demons, Earworm, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny and Pablo tried to get that song out of their heads.





	1. Chapter 1

Manny yawned from their bed.

Manny was brushing his teeth as he hears a familiar voice singing.

"This song is gonna get stuck inside your-this song is gonna get stuck inside your-this song is gonna get stuck inside your head"

Manny didn't like it when Frida bursts into song.

"FRIDA!"

"Yes Manny"

"Would you please stop singing that annoying song"

Frida nodded

Manny sighed in relief but he hears Frida humming

"FRIDA!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pablo runs to Manny

"Manny Manny! I can't get this crazy song out of my head and I can't think of anything else?!"

Davi runs to Manny and Pablo

"Manny! Pablo!"

"What?! What is it?!"

"There's only one person we can call for help"

Manny said "You mean......."

Pablo said "Si it's El Demonio Gusano"

Thunder crashing

Creepy music box playing

Davi, Manny and Pablo covers their ears.

A glowing red portal opens and a tall black skinned demon came out.

"Who dares say my name didn't you know my name is....."

Manny said "Nice to meet you Senor Fluffy pants"

"It's El Demonio Gusano!"

Thunder crashing

Red wailing souls came of the ground and play creepy 1920s music.

Tea kettle whistling

"Now you got me doing that?!"


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, El Demonio Gusano drives.

Manny said "What are you doing we haven't finished getting directions?!"

"I'll figure it out"

Davi humming

Pablo said "Ugh! Davi stop singing that song?!"

"Sorry I can't help it"

"Davi cut it out or I'll turn this car right around"

"Are you sure this is the right way"

"Will you quit being so negative we'll get there or my name isn't El Demonio Gusano!"

Ghostly moaning

Cheerful music playing

"Oh come on!"


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile 

Frida writes a song while Marigraciela mades a outfit.

"Is Manny and Pablo gonna be okay"

"They'll be fine they're going through the seven stages of grief."

Later

"Shock"

Manny said "How could this happen?!"

"Denial"

Pablo said nervously "It's a mistake no way that could happen"

"Bargaining"

Manny said "It's okay it's okay maybe I can get rid of it"

"Fear"

Pablo panicked "There is no way I can't get rid of it?!"

"Anger"

Manny said "I'm gonna chop Frida's head off and put in a box!"

"Despair"

Pablo said "And when we're done with their wives we're going to sing that annoying song!"


End file.
